Quests
Mechanics Brave Mission Each map, you can see a set of three stars. Each of the star has a condition to be fulfilled: * Achieve a number of combo (varies per map). To see how many needed for a specific map, click on the world node, and hover on the first star. * Using Burst as a Finisher for the Boss Battle. - not necessarily needed that you use the burst for the large monsters, just that you finish the map with a burst. * None of your Brave Souls die. Every 12 stars you fulfill, you will receive a Crystal. You can track your current progress at the bottom left of the world map. * Tips on Star Farming ** Use mixed Brave Soul classes per line. One Blade, one Magic, one Shooter. This will help you get a variety of applicable casters for the variety of medals that might be given to you. ** Select the Medal Shuffle line skill. When you have one of each class in the line, you can select the Medal Shuffle line skill. It costs 6 SP and will change all your medals when you have no applicable medal to continue your combo ** Use the Burst for the last boss standing. Save it for the last one since it's also the condition for the second star. You'll never know how fast your souls can kill monsters and get to the boss quickly. ** Get some good armor. The third star requires that none of your Brave Souls die. Heal medals aren't always there to save them so make sure they also get decent armors. See Equipment guide for more info. Note : ''If you get out of the game, either via disconnection, exiting the game, etc., you can still go back but you '''WILL NOT RECIEVE STARS '''even if you fulfill the requirements. For more info about battles, see the Combat article. Feldbahn World Area 1: Elkia Dukedom ''See full information on the Area 1: Elkia Dukedom. * (エルキア公国) Elkia Dukedom * 11 nodes, excluding tutorial node * Clear Reward: Gilgamesh (and Shakespeare during an event) Area 2: Valenguild Empire See full information on the Area 2: Valenguild Empire. * (バレンギルド 帝国) Valenguild Empire * Consists of 12 nodes * Clear Reward: Robin Hood Area 3: Island Country (Japan) See full information on the Area 3: Island Country (Japan). * (島国「和」) Island Country (Japan) * Consists of 13 nodes * Clear Reward: Sakamoto Ryouma Character Quests Character quests are stories for each of your souls. Finishing a character storyline will give you 1 crystal '''and unlocks the Leader Skill of that soul'. Just like normal quests, Character Quests need AP to do, in which the final quest will cost more than the previous quests. You can gain access to more Character quests by getting a new soul. Different Souls will have different numbers of quests to finish before finally finishing the story, ranging from 3 to 5. There are also difficulty levels which gives us an idea on how hard the quests are, which are denoted as silver monster icons, 1 being the easiest. The rarer the soul, the harder and longer the story will take to finish. ''Note : We still haven't tried testing whether the character quest will stay or not if you either sell or feed the soul, leaving no dupes of the soul behind.